Jugando con fuego
by 0DarkLady0
Summary: Bella es la heredera del clan quileute, Edward el arrogante hijo del clan Cullen. ¿Qué pasará cuando se conozcan y nazca una pasión entre ellos que no puedan controlar? AU, M por próximos capítulos


Los personajes no son mios, son de la gran Stephanie Meyer.

BPOV

Aun no sabía como me había dejado llevar para acabar metida en semejante lío.

Yo, la nieta de Jeremiah Swan, la heredera a ser líder de mi manda, una supuesta guía…había caído en lo más bajo que se podía esperar de una loba como yo, una Quileute pura teniendo una historia con un…Cullen. Los despreciaba antes incluso de conocerlos. Desde antes de nacer estaba destinada a odiarlos con toda mi alma. Sólo los toleraba por el tratado hecho por mis antepasados. Ellos no cazaban en nuestros dominios y nosotros les dejábamos vivir. Empezó siendo algo inofensivo y ha terminado por ser un verdadero problema.

Recuerdo muy bien el primer día que lo vi. Hace casi seis meses. Era el día de mi 18 cumpleaños y podría tener la oportunidad de encontrarme con los Cullen en la reunión que celebraban nuestros clanes una vez cada 5 años. Por primera vez iba como representante de mi manda, y aunque fui muy a desgana, he de confesar que tenía curiosidad por verles la cara a esos asquerosos chupasangre de los que tanto me habían hablado mis hermanos mayores. El encuentro se hacía en el medio del bosque, justo en el límite de los dos territorios. Estaba nerviosa, tenía en mis manos una gran responsabilidad, fui todo el camino de la mano de mi prometido Jacob, que me dio ánimos y fuerza. Me habían prevenido de su desagradable olor y de que eran completamente repulsivos, pero lo que me encontré no tenía nada que ver con eso. Y allí estaban todos. Eran unos seres magníficos, ojos del color de la miel, piel blanca y rasgos perfectos. Uno de ellos capto mi atención más que los demás. Edward. Ni siquiera estaba mirando en mi dirección, parecía incómodo y fastidiado de estar allí. El resto de su familia se agrupaba en parejas, en cambio el estaba sólo, apartado del resto. Mis ojos se posaron en el irremediablemente, era perfecto. Estuve distraída mirándole durante más rato del que me hubiera gustado hasta que Jacob me tubo incluso que llamar la atención. El líder de los Cullen, Carlisle, me tendió la mano y me saludó amablemente. Estaba helado y su tacto hizo que me dieran escalofríos. Mientras mis mayores hablaban con Carlisle, yo no podía dejar de mirar a Edward. Hasta que nuestras miradas se encontraron. Le miré fijamente a los ojos sin hacer ningún gesto. El me dedicó una media sonrisa que me hizo estremecer. Luego, volvió a mirar al vacío ignorándome por completo. En ese momento mi cabeza era un hervidero de ideas. Porque esos seres tan detestables no me lo parecían en absoluto? Que miraba Edward? Porque no me disgustaba su olor en absoluto? Que pensaría Edward? Edward…que ojos…Tenía que sacar esos pensamientos de mi cabeza y centrarme en la conversación. Pero me fue imposible. Y así fue. Lo he tenido en mis pensamientos desde ese momento hasta ahora y no he podido deshacerme de él…

Tras ese día pensé que no volver a pensar en el vampiro sería fácil, tardaría otros cinco años más en volver a verle, era solamente el impacto de verlos por primera vez me dije a mi misma. Ja! Nada más lejos de la realidad.

Cuando la reunión terminó satisfactoriamente, renovando el tratado durante otros cinco años más, y mientras caminábamos hacia la reserva escuchando a Jacob reirse de lo remilgados y estirados que eran los apestosos Cullen yo seguía dándole vueltas a la sonrisa que tan fugaz me había dedicado Edward. Decidí ir a mi sitio secreto a despejarme y me excusé ante Jacob y los demás diciendo que necesitaba dar un paseo.

Corrí por el bosque hasta un prado al que solía ir cuando estaba triste o preocupada. Estaba en medio del bosque y había que subir un poco a la montaña. Allí me sentía protegida y pensé que sería un buen sitio para serenarme y aclarar mi mente. Otra vez me equivoqué.

Llegué y me tumbé entre las flores. Los rayos de sol del principio del verano me daban en la cara y empecé a relajarme un poco. Hasta que noté una presencia. Abrí los ojos y allí estaba él. No me lo podía creer. Me había seguido? De un salto me levanté, intenté hablar pero no me salieron las palabras. Edward tampoco decía nada. Me miró cara a cara, sin parpadear, me estaba intimidando demasiado. Cada vez se acercaba más y yo solo pude recular hasta que mi espalda toco contra un árbol. Entonces él posó sus manos a los dos lados de mi cabeza. Estaba atrapada. Me volvió a dedicar otra de esas sonrisas que me hacían tener escalofríos. Tuve miedo. Temblaba. Aunque a la vez estaba muy excitada. Acerco sus labios a mi oreja, notaba su frío aliento en mi piel. Y con un susurro me dijo

- "He visto como me mirabas antes Swan, y me ha gustado".-

Con su fría lengua recorrió el camino de mi cuello a la oreja, para luego desaparecer en un segundo. Me dejó contra aquel árbol, temblando y con la respiración agitada. Estaba completamente eclipsada por aquel vampiro tan sexy. Que quería de mí? A que estaba jugando? Y lo peor de todo…porque me había gustado tanto lo que había hecho?… Entonces aun no lo sabía, pero tardaría poco en descubrirlo.

Continuará….

Se agradecen reviews, primer fic. Gracias!


End file.
